saofanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwendolyn Blaze
Gwendolyn Sawa Blaze (グウェンドリン澤ブレイズ Gū~endorin Sawa bureizu) is one of famous players in VRMMORPG. She takes a position as leader of the guild Angels of steely blood. In games, Sawa is accumosted to use Freya (フラィア Fura~ia) as nickname. Likewise, she always plays a main role in many storylines. Background Gwen came into the world on 7th march 2008 in Kyoto where she intially grew up as a singleton. Aftter few years, a new member joined the Blaze family - Eveline, her younger sister. Their childhood coined by lot of joy, freedom and little injurys which every child in this age has. If she attained ten years, her mother became ill and she spent five years in hospital. In this time, the girls had little contact with her but after operation their mother regained healthy and returned home. After all the family climate returned and they got a normal life again. As fifteen years olded middle school student, she began to share her life in reality and virtuality. Personality Blaze is a person of many faces. She is a little complicated. One the hand she behaves extremely stubborn and proud but on the other hand she seems compassionate, cheerful and friendly. Although Sawa is frightened to be damaged she doesn't approves if people suffer. Additionaly, the young woman often is retiring and withdraw and hides problems and feelings behind an artificial smile. Sometimes, it appears that she are surprised by her emotions what cause that her sudden actions affect not only her but her fellows as well. Her pre-existing fear of death become worse while Sword Art Online. Appearance Sword Art Online In reality, Gwen is a pale-fair skinned, young woman with very long black hair about waist length, worn up in long twintails with two-piece black and blue ribbons. Her bangs are neatly combed, framing her face and she has very noticeable red eyes. wears a fancy dress consisting of dark blue, white, red, and small amounts of gold lining and buttons. The dress part covers a red with black spiked lining cloth while the breast part is white, along with the skirt which has black lining on both layers. Behind this is a blue bow, matching a smaller one worn around her neck attached to a black and white collar. In the center is a gold piece. On legs, she wears long black overknees with silver colored embellishment. At the beginng of SAO, her avatar's appearance equal with her real look but she possessed shorter hair and a younger appearance. She wears a black leather tunic with turqouise etablishment, a greyish underskirt and calf-lenght boots, composed of black leather as well. Later, Gwen obtained her real look and her outfit changed into a cropped top, comprising iron, with wide sleeves and iron epualettes and black leather skirt with a belt. Additionally, she wear long, navy overknees and gray, calf-lenght boots. At cleavage, the blue ribbon appears. Alfheim Online In ALO, Sawa chooses the race Cait Sith and create a avatar who distinguish from her real appearance. The pale-faced avatar possesses a smaller body and golden, catlike eyes what means she earn good eyesight. Her hair is black and shoulder-lenght. Usually, she wear a red-black and knee-lenght kimono, consisting of fabric, with white flat collar and strepless sleeves. Black leather overknees cover her legs. Like other Cait Siths, the blackhaired girl is blessed with cat-like ears and tail. Mostly, she prefers the ranged attack but if necessary she use her «Draconeer» in close combats. Gun Gale Online Dragon Master Online Chronology Sword Art Online Alfheim Online Gun Gale Online Dragon Master Online Relations Calvin Anastasia Eve Kay Stats